


In Your Warm Embrace

by WinterUnicorn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Lullabies, Named Byleth's mother Reina, baby byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterUnicorn/pseuds/WinterUnicorn
Summary: Reina comforts a crying Byleth with a soothing lullaby to lull her to sleep.





	In Your Warm Embrace

Reina wakes up to the cries of an infant in the room next door. Beside her, Jeralt grunts and slowly rises from bed. Reina follows his action and sits up in bed. She puts her hand on Jeralt’s bicep to gain his attention.

“I’ll go check up on her, Jeralt. Just go back to sleep, and I’ll be back when she’s settled down.”

“Alright. Call me if you need help with anything.” With that, Jeralt laid back down in bed and fell asleep right away. Reina gets up from bed and heads straight for the source of the crying. She opens the door to the room and approaches the crib with the crying child.Reina carefully picks the child up.  


The child’s cries come to a halt as she stares up at her holder.

“Shh, why do you cry my dear Byleth? It’s alright, I’m here now.” Reina begins to slowly rock Byleth from side to side. Byleth continues to look at her mother curiously as her sniffling dies down.

“Would you like me to sing you a lullaby, my sweet child? I remember someone special singing to me on the nights I could not slumber. Maybe this will help you sleep as well.” Reina moved to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She repositioned Byleth so that her head was above Reina’s heart, listening to its slow beat. Reina began to rock back and forth in the chair and began to sing quietly.

_Hush your cries, close your eyes,_  
_Stay with me_  
_Let's just dream_  
_Quietly_  
_Of what might be_

Byleth’s sniffling came to a complete stop as she heard Reina sing. Reina, in turn, began to run her hand up and down Byleth’s back soothingly. 

_I don't know the answers_  
_Tomorrow's still unknown_  
_But I can make this promise_  
_You won't be alone_

_I don't know_  
_Where we should go_  
_Just feeling farther from our goal_  
_I don't know_  
_What path we will be shown_  
_But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

As she sang, Reina began to remember the time before Byleth was born. Finding out she was expecting a child made her the happiest she had been in a long time. She remembered going through the ups and downs of pregnancy, but she wouldn’t trade that time for anything in the world. She remembered the feeling of pure love and happiness when she carried Byleth in her embrace for the first time.

Reina shed a tear. Byleth was growing and she will have to face many hardships, but with hardships comes happiness in the end. Reina made a silent promise to herself and Byleth to always stay by her side no matter what was to come.

_There's a quiet place_  
_In my embrace_  
_A haven of safety where_  
_I'll dry your tears_  
_Shelter here_  
_In my care_

_But even when we stumble_  
_And someday when we fall_  
_What I will remember_  
_That I had you through it all_

Reina looked down and saw Byleth sleeping soundly against her. She slowly got up from the rocking chair and headed towards the crib carefully, trying not to wake Byleth. 

_I don't know_  
_Where we should go_  
_Just feeling farther from our goal_  
_I don't know_  
_What path we will be shown_  
_But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

Reina carefully set a sleeping Byleth into the crib once more. She leaned down to sweetly kiss Byleth the forehead before making her way to the door. She looked back at Byleth once more before leaving.

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, have a dose of baby Byleth and lullabies. The song used for this is Home (feat. Casey Lee Williams).  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
